This invention concerns a system for producing stereoscopic viewing effects, and more particularly concerns a system and its apparatus for storing moving images and viewing said images in a manner producing a three-dimensional or stereoscopic effect.
It has long been known that flat pictures, whether stationary or moving, can be made to have a three-dimensional effect using special techniques and equipment. For example, in stereoscopic optical methods, two different pictures are made of the same scene or object at a horizontally separated spacing equivalent to human eye spacing, and the resultant pictures are separately viewed by each appropriate eye. In stereoscopic viewers for still photographs, the two different photographs are mounted in side-by-side relationship and viewed through a lens or aperture system that causes each of the viewer's eyes to see separate pictures. Since the eyes thereby see the object in the same manner as originally "seen" by the camera which produced the pictures, a stereoscopic three-dimensional effect is produced.
In the case of moving pictures, the two views taken of a given scene by two lenses laterally separated by human eye separation distance are projected onto the same viewing screen in superimposed juxtaposition. Each view is, however, modified so as to facilitate separate perception by the eyes of the viewer. The views may, for example, be projected through polarizing filters mounted in orientations 90.degree. apart. When the person who watches the moving picture wears special glasses having two different polarizing filters, each eye sees the appropriate one of the two views, thereby providing a depth perception or stereoscopic visual effect.
The wearing of glasses or other specialized equipment has been found by many to be unpleasant, and occasionally producing headaches. Although a stereoscopic effect can be produced by motion picture film having been exposed through camera lenses equipped with polarizing filters, and subsequently projected upon a flat screen and viewed through polarizing filters, such approach is of minimal effectiveness with videotape systems because of the optical effects produced by the phosphor coatings of the videotubes. Equipment utilized for making and viewing stereoscopic moving pictures is generally complex and expensive, thereby restricting its use to professional, commercially rewarding endeavors.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a system for stereoscopic television viewing.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system of the foregoing object which does not require that the viewing person wear a specialized device.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system of the aforesaid nature of minimal equipment requirements for stereoscopically recording and viewing images on videotape.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide apparatus of simple and rugged construction and low cost for making and viewing motion pictures in a manner which produces a stereoscopic effect.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.